Haze Daze Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by WordxKarma
Summary: After being home schooled for three years, Marry Kozakura begins her fourth year at Haze Daze Academy, a school for witches and wizards. What awaits ahead of her, however, may just be the most exciting year ever, as she encounters talking snakes, murder mysteries, and becomes friends with a very unlikely group of misfits and outcasts. [Kagerou Project/Harry Potter AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Uwahh, I'm going to be late!"

Running down the stairs with her suitcases in hand, Marry Kozakura took a sharp turn into the kitchen, her hair still messy from just getting out of bed and her dress lopsided. Taking a look at her daughter, Shion chuckled, shaking her head. "If you got up when I told you to, then we wouldn't have had this problem."

"Motheeeerrr!" The young girl wailed, racing upstairs to make sure she had everything packed. "Text books, robes, wand, hat. Anything else?"

After deciding that she was, indeed, all packed and ready to go, Marry ran back downstairs, tripping in the process. "Uwah!"

"Are you alright?" Shion called out from the den, using her wand to lift the suitcases to the car. Not waiting for an answer, Shion shook her head at Marry, who was lying in a heap on the ground. "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

Getting up quickly and sniffling, her eyes tearing up at the sharp pain she was feeling in her knee, Marry nodded, smoothing down her blue dress. "It won't matter anyways, mother. I'll be changing in my school robes on the train!"

Shion sighed, smiling softly at her daughter. "Marry, are you _sure_ you want to go to school? I can still home school you if you want, it's not too late to change your mind!" she said, hoping her daughter _would_ change her mind and decide to stay home for at least another year.

Shaking her head in such a way her white hair swung everywhere, Marry frowned. "I don't want to be home schooled anymore! I'm 14, I want to be able to make friends and experience an actual school life!"

Of course, Marry had no intention of actually making friends since she had bad social anxiety, but it was true that she wanted to experience life at Haze Daze Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. After hearing stories from her mother about _her_ school life (as Shion DID go to that school), it made her excited to experience her own. Of course, since she was home schooled for three years, she was transferring into her fourth year, which was (apparently) an oddity. Nonetheless, it would be a lie to say that she wasn't excited.

Realizing that her daughter wouldn't budge, Shion sighed and smiled, patting her head. "Alright then. Let's hurry up so you don't miss the train."

Rushing out to the car, the two rushed to the train station, arriving in only 5 minutes.

"Platform 9 and 3/4... Mother, that platform doesn't exist!"

Chuckling, Shion patted Marry's head again, helping her unload her luggage and put it on an available cart. "I'll show you how it's done," she said, and after closing the door and locking the car, she pushed the cart to the station, Marry trailing right behind her. "Just follow me."

Complying with her mother, the albino girl followed her until they got to a brick wall, and Marry looked up at her mother as if it was just a joke. "Ah...?"

After glancing at her daughter and seeing the confused look on her face, Shion smiled at her. "Follow my lead."

When she said that, she turned forward, and without glancing backwards at her daughter, she pushed the carts right into the brick wall and... Vanished.

Just barely containing a gasp, Marry glanced at the wall with wide eyes where her mother just was, and before fully comprehending the situation, a girl tapped her shoulder.

"You alright, miss?"

It was a boy with dark hair and topaz eyes, and he had a smile on his face as if to say, 'don't worry, everything will be just fine'. Not being able to reply, Marry stammered out random syllables, unable to actually say anything intelligible.

"Is this your first time going through the wall?" he asked, gesturing towards the wall in which her mother had disappeared in. Marry nodded mutely, her pink eyes round with surprise. "All you have to do is walk through, don't worry! You won't get hurt!"

Not wanting to have to actually be forced to say anything, Marry managed to mumble a small "thank you" before turning around and running to and through the wall, for once not tripping over anything in her brown boots.

Once she ran through the wall, her already wide eyes widened even more, taking in the scene before her. She was no longer in the mundane train station, but in a bustling station full of wizards and witches much like herself. "Whoa," Marry breathed, unable to say anything else.

"Marry!"

Not too far away was Shion, who was waving. "Over here! I want to see you one last time before you board the train."

Marry ambled towards her mother, taking care not to trip as she threw herself at the older woman. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, burying her face into her mother's shoulder. Her mother petted her hair, sighing lightly.

"I'll miss you too," she replied, letting go. "Make sure to come home for Christmas, alright? And make sure to write me daily, or at least every other day, and don't forget to make friends and be nice and-"

Marry cut her off. "I'll be fine, mother."

Shion sighed again, softly looking at the 14 year old. "I know you will, dear. I'm just worried."

Before Marry could respond to her mother's comment, the train whistled, signalling that it was going to be leaving the station soon. "Ah, I'll make sure to send you an owl as soon as I get settled in, alright?"

Shion nodded, rumpling the albino's hair. "Alright. Your luggage is already on the train, and it should be in whichever house you're in when you get to the castle. Be careful, alright?"

Marry nodded once, before kissing Shion's cheek and rushing onto the train, ready to finally begin the school life she had always dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

Like every other child her age, Marry was afraid of making first impressions. She wasn't used to being around so many people her age, and it honestly terrified her. Since she was home-schooled, she didn't really have any friends, and the one time she went to Mekakushi Alley with her mom to get stuff when she was younger, she was bullied by a group of kids because of her hair and eyes.

Because of this, Marry felt small in the group of kids, not to mention intimidated by some of the scarier ones.

Dragging the one suitcase she had (since the rest of her bags were stored in the train), Marry walked down the now empty car, hoping to find a compartment where she could sit in, away from the chitter-chatter of everybody else.

_What if I don't make any friends while I'm here?_ Marry glumly thought, looking down as she slowly walked down the hall.

Not seeing- or paying attention- to where she was going, Marry didn't see the tall teenage boy in front of her until she had bumped into him, falling down onto her butt.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Marry cried out, looking up, and was about to apologize again but stopped at the sight of the boy. At least a foot taller than her, the boy had black hair and black and gray clothes, along with three yellow dots on the left of his face and yellow eyes that reminded Marry of a snake. Upon seeing the sight of the boy, Marry shut up right away, scared.

_He looks like he could kill somebody with his bare hands! He's so scary!_

It didn't help that he had a choleric and hostile look on his face, glaring down at the albino girl. Marry quickly stood up, bowing to him and muttering another quick apology. "I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, trying not to shake at the hostile look he was giving her.

"Watch where you're going, or next time you won't be _able_ to say 'sorry'," he hissed, and Marry, unable to speak now, just let out a small squeak and nodded quickly. "Now move out of my way."

Shoving her to the side and into one of the compartment walls, the tall boy stomped away, and watching him leave, Marry flinched as he slammed the car door shut.

"A-ah…"

Not knowing what to do, Marry rubbed her arm subconsciously, already feeling sore from where she hit the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Marry jumped and looked up quickly, seeing a girl who looked to be around her age with orangish-blonde hair. "I heard a loud thump on the wall- did you trip or something?"

Marry shook her head quickly. "I-I'm sorry. I ran into somebody, and they shoved me into the wall…" she mumbled, looking down while still rubbing her arm. The orange hair girl frowned.

"Was it Kuroha?"

Seeing the blank look on Marry's face, she sighed. "Really tall, creepy yellow eyes, and three yellow dots on his face?"

Nodding, Marry looked at the girl glumly, and she sighed once again. "Ah, I'm sorry. Here, come in here so we can talk more! I'm Momo, by the way."

"I-I'm Marry."

Walking into the compartment with Momo, Marry noticed there were two other people in there, a boy and a girl whom both looked to be around 11 or 12.

"Hey guys, this is Marry! She's going to be sitting in here for the rest of the ride."

The other girl, wearing her black hair in two pigtails and wearing a hot pink dress, smiled brightly at Marry, waving. "Hi! I'm Hiyori, a second year! And since he won't introduce himself, that's Hibiya," she said, jabbing her thumb over to the boy, whom was scowling in the corner.

"I was too going to introduce myself!" Hibiya shouted, but shut up when Hiyori shot him a glare.

As Marry sat down, her suitcase by her feet, Momo smiled gently at her, feeling her uneasiness. "So, what year are you in, Marry?"

"Ah, um," Marry stumbled over her words, knowing that she would probably have to explain that she was home-schooled up until now. "I'll be in my fourth year."

Momo grinned, clasping her hands over Marry's as her eyes sparkled merrily. "We're in the same year!" she exclaimed, and Marry smiled nervously. "What house are you in? I would have recognized you if you were in Gryffindor!"

Again, Marry found it hard to form words. What if she was the first transfer student in history at Haze Daze? "I'm, uh, um… I'm a transfer student," she stammered out. "I used to be home-schooled, though."

Both Hiyori and Momo leaned forward. "Seriously?!" Momo asked, her eyes sparkling even more.

Hiyori joined in. "That's so cool!"

"Aha…. I guess..?"

"Any idea on what house you're gonna be in?" Momo asked, leaning back in her seat. "We have Gryffindor- that's my house. Only the bravest can be in my house!" she exclaimed, striking a pose that Marry couldn't help but giggle at. "You also have Ravenclaw, which is Hiyori's house. That's where the smarties go. Hufflepuff is where people who are loyal and kind go, and Slytherin," Momo made a face, "is where a lot of the jerks go."

Letting out an indignant cry, Hibiya sat upright. "Hey! Slytherin is for people who actually wanna go places!" he cried out, and Hiyori made a face, as if she wanted to counter that. Instead, she stayed silent.

Momo, rolling her eyes at Hibiya, turned back to Marry. "I guess you're going to have your own private sorting, huh?"

Marry shrugged, unsure of how she was going to choose her house, and on the four went, talking about the upcoming school year and what might be in store.  
By the time the train had gotten to the academy, Marry and the others had already changed into their school robes, and the cream-haired girl herself was feeling quite tired. There were so many things she did not expect about the school that Momo had informed her about. It made Marry feel overwhelmed.

"Miss Kozakura?"

Marry turned around to see a tall boy with a mole on his left cheek, and she tilted her head. "Y-yes..?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you! I'm Haruka Kokonose- a 6th year Hufflepuff. I was sent by the headmaster to lead you to his office," he said, smiling kindly down at her. "Just follow me!"

Weaving in and out of the crowd of students, Haruka lead Marry into the academy, a giant castle that looked to be at _least_ a century or two old, and started leading her through twists and turns. "Be careful," Haruka warned as they got to a staircase. "The staircases move. It might be a bit complicated at first to tell where you are going, but you'll get used to it, don't worry!"

As he said that and Marry and Haruka had gotten on the staircase, it had done exactly that and moved 90 degrees to the right, to another platform. This, apparently, was what Haruka had planned, as he didn't say anything about it and marched forward and into the corridor connected to it, looking back every now and then to see if Marry was with him.

"We're almost there!" Haruka exclaimed as they stopped in front of a giant set of old-fashioned double doors. Marry only vaguely noticed that the handles were formed into snakes that curled up at the ends, as she was shaking with anxiety and nervousness. Rapping his knuckles on the doors a few times, Haruka stepped back a minute and together the two waited, before the doors slowly opened.

"This is headmaster Tateyama's office!" Haruka said as he swept Marry in. "I have to go to the banquet hall now, but I really hope you're in Hufflepuff!"

And with that said, he left, leaving Marry alone in a seemingly empty office. Marry looked around a bit, taking in all of the cool things that were around. A lot of fossils of mysterious creatures that Marry couldn't distinguish sat in a cupboard on one side of the room, and on the other there was an aquarium with what looked to be a Grindylow, as Marry had learned about those in what would have been her second her.

"Ahem."

Marry squeaked and jumped, turning to the right quickly. Although she had overlooked him the first time, it was now apparent that somebody _was_ in here with her- and judging by how he looked, Marry could tell it was the headmaster.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marry cried out nearly at once, bowing down as she said her apologizes. Surprisingly, the headmaster let out a laugh, deep and hearty.

"It's alright, Miss Kozakura! There's no need to feel sorry! I'm headmaster Tateyama," he said, smiling kindly at her. "And you, obviously, must be Marry Kozakura, the new transfer student. I know you just got here, but how do you like it so far? You're not feeling overwhelmed, right?"

Even though she was a bit overwhelmed, Marry shook her head vehemently, managing a small (but shaky) smile in the process. "N-no, I'm doing alright," she managed to say, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Tateyama smiled again. "That's good to hear. The sorting ceremony is actually going on in the banquet hall right now, but I assume you want to know what house you're going to be in as well, correct?"

Pumping her head up and down, Marry's face grew into a look of determination. No matter what, she would_not_ pick Slytherin. Momo had told her a lot of bad things about it, and anyways, she had later found out that Kuroha was also in Slytherin. After the encounter in what had happened on the train, Marry wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Tateyama strode over to a shelf, where a raggedy witch hat sat, and Marry stared at it quizzically. Was she supposed to transform it or something? What did the hat have to do with her sorting?

Before she could ask about the strange hat, however, Tateyama started to speak. "This is the sorting hat. It isn't the original one, as that one is being used for the first year sorting right now, but it should work for yours."

"What do I do with it?" Marry asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Was she going to have to _wear_ the hat?

"Just put it on. It'll tell you which house you'll be in," he said, and before she could take the hat from him, two eyes appeared on it- nearly scaring the young girl to death.

"I-It's alive!"

"Of course I am, you silly twit," the hat said, "for I am a hat with a lot of wit. I may have not a heart, nor the organs I should, but I have a brain, that does me a lot of good. Here I am, a sorting hat, to choose the house that you'll work at. Be it courage or kindness, wit or ambition, the trait you value most, will be your admission."

Marry couldn't help but feel a bit exasperated, after she got over her surprise. A hat that rhymes- and it isn't even that good at it. She sighed, before taking it out of Tateyama's hands. "I just put it on?" she asked, and Tateyama nodded.

Putting the hat on, Marry closed her eyes, and the room became silent, before the hat let out a single word, echoing around the room and making the 14 year old's heart drop.

"Slytherin!"


End file.
